


药

by sanmizu



Category: Naruto, R18 - Fandom, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmizu/pseuds/sanmizu





	

鸣人在去找佐助的路上偶遇了大蛇丸，不过与其说是偶遇，不如说是他主动找上的。具体理由没法明述，反正不是要做什么伤天害理的事，也不打算再为这个忍界添姿添彩，单纯想给自己的生活添点小甜头。  
大蛇丸把装着不明粉末的小瓶递给鸣人的时候眼神意味深长，那口气像是嘱咐又像是警告，归总就是一句话——不要用太多。鸣人不停地点头，乖乖应下。  
在那之后鸣人又赶了一天路，终于在被剿灭的盗贼团边看到了正准备离开的佐助。  
“佐助！”一边大吼着佐助的名字，尾音被他拖长，要是实体化的话能从分格的这头拖到那头。  
佐助的脚步一顿，一脸意外地回头，那头金毛就落到自己面前，下一秒就被对方的一个扑拥吓得条件反射抬腿就是一个横扫。鸣人堪堪躲过，脚上着地点一转，换了个方向又扑过去，这次佐助没有躲开，让他拥了个正着。等那颗脑袋在自己肩颈上蹭够了次数，他抬手拍拍熊抱着自己的人的背脊，“你怎么过来了？”  
“这次我可是有正当理由。”鸣人松开佐助站好，一本正经地说:“这次我是火影大人派来办公务的。”  
“是吗？那真巧。”不疑有他，佐助点头接受他的说辞。  
鸣人这次的任务要经过汤之国，佐助也只是碰巧经过这个地方，一时兴起打算在这里暂时歇脚，同时也在等着香磷那边给他递来的关于辉夜一族的情报。  
现在正好是汤之国的旅游旺季，人群大都涌来看汤之国周边的红叶。早在一周前就到这个地方暂居的佐助不愁没有住宿的房间，可是鸣人就不一样了。陪着他在街上连着拜访了五家旅店都已经没有空的房间，鸣人愁得整张脸都皱起来，佐助看不下去，就带着他去了自己住的旅店，在柜台处登记之后就背着行李进了佐助的房间。  
走进房间，鸣人有一瞬的呆滞，要不是佐助之前说他在这里住了有一周的时间，鸣人几乎以为自己是头一个入住的人。这里面几乎没有佐助生活过的气息。不过这也正常，他们忍者本就不应该在“外面”留下任何存在的痕迹，佐助只是在很好的遵守着规矩罢了。放下背包，旅店的工作人员很快就送来了供他们使用的浴衣，佐助脱下刚刚战斗时被弄破的斗篷，托付给送浴衣来的人，麻烦他们帮忙缝补。  
待佐助解开了披风，鸣人视线在他身上来来回回上下多次，然后他在佐助低头拆忍具包的时候突然伸手去圈佐助的腰。手框在佐助腰上捏了半天，鸣人在佐助发脾气前收了手，问道：“你有好好吃饭吗？怎么感觉你又瘦了？”  
佐助对鸣人这种以腰围为标准来评判自己胖瘦的事很无语，他的身体状况很好，饭也按时按量吃，照理说并不会瘦，他也没有觉得自己变轻，偏偏鸣人每见他一次都要感叹他又瘦了、在外面根本不知道好好照顾自己……无论是怎样开的头，最终话题都会绕到希望他能回村的事情上。  
鸣人要慢佐助很多换好衣服，因为他在佐助背对他脱衣的时候对他的“挚友”起了歹意。在佐助穿浴衣时，鸣人的手指先浴衣的一步触碰到佐助背上的刀痕。伤口的痕迹已经不新了，看那弯弯扭扭地走势不像是普通的刀刃能弄出的效果，像是一条大虫攀爬在佐助的背上。明明是没有什么美感的东西，但是在佐助身上意义似乎就有些不大一样。  
“不要碰。”鸣人手指碰到那处伤的时候，佐助的身体猛地一颤。在鸣人的手指沿着伤口的痕迹摩挲前，佐助急忙制止了他，拍走他的手径自穿好浴衣束好腰带。  
鸣人看着自己的被打了手背，又翻过去看了看自己的手心，抬头见佐助还站在他旁边，视线紧紧锁在自己身上，鸣人让他盯得不自在，搔了搔发顶有些心虚，“佐助你这样一直盯着我看很让人紧张啊我说。”  
“刚刚是谁说想去逛温泉街的？”  
经佐助提醒，鸣人这才恍然想起，自己好像在汤之国门口时说过要佐助陪他逛温泉街的话，慌慌张张拆着自己的衣服，鸣人口中说着：“是我是我，给我一分钟，马上换好！”  
其实你穿着任务服去也可以。  
这句话佐助没有说出口，毕竟面前的人已经脱得只剩着一条内裤，他只好把这句话咽了回去。

走在街头，鸣人一反常态的安静，佐助斜眼看向他，涨红着脸正朝着自己的方向偷瞄。佐助顺着他的视线向下，在心头轻轻叹出口气，抬了抬手去握住鸣人的。原本只是轻轻握住，结果对方立刻攥紧了他的手。  
热量从紧握的手传了过来，鸣人手心出了的薄薄一层汗也跟着粘上了佐助的手心。佐助瞥向鸣人，鸣人立刻不好意思地搔着脸别开视线去看其他的方向。佐助顿时有些无语，你是热恋中的毛头小子吗！？  
温泉街上人有不少，为了防止走散牵着手的也在多数，故而两人手牵手走在路上也没有引起太多人侧目。趿着木屐从街头走到街尾，鸣人嘴边多了烧烤时涂抹在上面的辣酱。一边舔着嘴角，一边进了旅店的门，服务生在他们一进门就迎了上来，问他们准备什么时候用餐。  
“有什么推荐的吗？”鸣人问。  
“这个季节的话，果然还是吃松茸饭吧？”佐助转头看他。  
“可是栗子饭也让人很难取舍啊。”鸣人回嘴。  
两人同时陷入了沉思。

饭菜送上来了。碗里是满满一碗栗子饭，味增汤里的小块是已经煮透了的红薯，长盘上是烤得酥脆的秋刀鱼上面佐以半只柠檬和一团白萝卜泥，另外一个方碟里则是盛着切片烤熟的松茸。香气蒸腾，扑在脸上，鸣人咽下一口唾沫。还有三个小碟，里面放着红姜丝、小章鱼和裙带菜。在说过“我开动了”之后，鸣人就往嘴里扒进一大口栗子饭。店家用的是新米，饱满的口感和香气几乎要把连续吃了多餐兵粮丸的鸣人感动得眼泪掉下来。  
佐助呷着红薯味增汤，看鸣人一副此生无憾的模样，不禁勾起唇角。  
真是个容易满足的家伙。  
饭吃到一半，窗台上落下了一只飞鹰。佐助放下手中的筷子，起身走到靠窗一边的休闲用空间，瞥了一眼鸣人，拉上了纸门。他不想让鸣人知道自己接下来会去哪里，免得他跟。  
鸣人愤愤地咬着筷尖，气哼哼地嚼着嘴里的鱼肉。视线落在佐助的座位，然后他看到了自己放在外面还没收拾的背包。眼睛往阖紧的纸门方向瞄过去，看来佐助暂时还不会出来。  
很快移过去从背包里掏出大蛇丸给他的小药瓶，鸣人拧开了瓶盖，将里面的粉末往自己手心里倒了少量，再在佐助的饭菜上通通撒了些许。做完这些，鸣人一副若无其事坐回了自己的座位。

用餐完毕后，汤之国为远道而来的游客们筹办的秋之祭也就开始了。街上变得嘈杂，旅店里反而安静了不少。佐助见鸣人看着窗外一幅好奇的模样，开口问道：“想去看看吗？”  
“不。不去了。”鸣人立马端坐好，“我还要写今天份的报告书。”  
“是吗？”佐助晃着手里的杯子，把最后一口温水咽下肚，“那我先去洗澡。”  
“啊？哦，好。你先去吧，我一会儿再过来。”鸣人从包里翻找出了纸笔，看着佐助放下杯子起身，听着拉门被拉开又合上，踩在走廊上的声音由近至远。鸣人这才长长地吁出一口气，送包里又取出那个小瓶。  
这东西真的起作用了么？为什么佐助完全没有反应啊我说？  
心底油然生出自己是不是被大蛇丸坑的怀疑。一边思考着应该再在什么里面加点量试试，一边咬着笔杆写让他头疼的报告书。过了有一阵子，障子外有人敲响了门框，招呼了一声让人进来，对方是这件旅店的服务员。他很礼貌地向鸣人行了礼，将两壶清酒和一碟盐炒的银杏果送了进来。酒瓶浸在温水缸里，下面还燃着防止水冷的小火。银杏果的外壳炸开了口子，或大或小，露出里面晶莹的绿色果实。鸣人尝了一颗，还很烫嘴，含在嘴里呼了好几口气，才嚼了咽下。忍住去拿另外一颗的冲动，鸣人把桌上的东西收拾干净一下，通灵召来青蛙将报告书托给他，伸了个拦腰准备去洗澡。  
放下手时袖子带倒了小瓶，鸣人看着在地上滚了两圈才停下的小瓶，又看看桌上的两壶清酒，勾起了嘴角。

旅店里的人大都出去参加祭典了，原本有些嫌挤的露天温泉现在只有佐助一个人在里面。立在一边的竹墙隔开了男女两间，头顶有几支挂满红叶的树枝伸进来，有风一过树叶就簌簌落进温泉，浮在水面上跟着温泉暗流的流向缓慢地漂动。抬头去看，天边隔着竹墙隐约还能窥见天边和深蓝交接的一点点深红，月亮的光像是被地上的灯笼映得暖黄，偶有两只飞鸟自月的正中滑翔而过，也不知道落在了哪个树尖。  
坐在水中，暖意浸泡着全身，舒服得他不由得轻吐出一口气，温泉这种东西真是不会让人厌烦。泡了大概有十分钟，佐助越加感到热，可惜等他察觉到这股热量的不寻常时已经晚了。喉咙里焦躁着干涸，热度还一点点往下身聚集，情欲在血管里蠢蠢欲动带着脑子都开始不清楚。  
“佐助？”鸣人拉开隔在换衣间和温泉间的玻璃门，抓着毛巾挡着下身走了进来。  
佐助没有吭声，他全部的精力都在抑制那股愈涨愈大的欲望上。鸣人坐到淋浴的地方简单的进行冲洗，佐助的目光一直锁在他腰间。  
“佐助，那个清酒和银杏是你叫的？”鸣人揉着头上泡沫转过身朝着佐助的方向。  
唔……没有勃起吗？  
佐助盯着鸣人的性器，心中暗道可惜，又瞬间清醒过来暗骂自己怎么会产生这样的想法。  
“佐助？”鸣人洗掉了头上的泡沫也没听到他的回应，出声叫他。  
“是。难得聚一次……”佐助掐着自己的手臂让自己清醒，“喝个酒也正常吧？”  
鸣人清洗掉身上的泡沫，坐到佐助旁边一点的位置，吁出口气，看向佐助，“佐助，你到底泡了多久啊我说？脸好红，要不要上去了？”  
佐助抬手就拍开鸣人关切伸过来的手，急忙站起来上岸，“我先回去了。”  
“哦……哦。”鸣人无辜地眨着眼，悻悻然把手收回来。看着佐助慌张的样子，总感觉他是落荒而逃。

佐助拽了衣服就急急忙忙冲回房间，在合上门的刹那佐助一路紧绷的神经才终于得以舒缓。一边思考着今晚莫非是吃什么东西吃燥了，一边去拿旁边的茶壶倒水，希望能把这莫名的躁动压下去。结果却不如人意，口渴的感觉消失后，情欲就像是茶水一样被灌进肚子。  
现在那个吊车尾的不在……对，想要舒缓也只能趁现在了！  
这样想着，佐助咬咬牙，将手探进浴衣去触摸已经勃起的阴茎。那处的温度要比手的高，手触摸上去有一点点的凉意，口中没忍住发出一声轻软的呻吟，佐助暗暗咬住了唇。他不能确定隔壁是否有人，也不知道这家旅店的墙壁是不是足够厚，于是只能自己控制住声音，不想让人发现。  
手指在敏感的龟头蹭压，又时不时握住柱身套弄，透明的情液被手指抿去，又在反复的套弄中沾湿了整根。身上本就没有穿好的浴衣领边被蹭得敞开，布料磨蹭着胸口带来的痒意逗得乳首也挺立起来，每每与衣物摩擦细微的快感都顺着神经攀到大脑。佐助倚到无腿椅的靠背上，稍微打开了腿将手探进腿间去按压兴奋肿胀起的会阴。快感几乎是尖锐的刺激着大脑，他仰着头继续用指腹在那段皮肤上轻轻按压，前端的阴茎像是爱极了这样的快感，轻颤着吐出更多的透液。就他一人的室内安静得有些可怕，除了亵弄性器时腻人的水声和极压抑的嘤鸣外就是让人心焦的时钟的声音。秒针每动一下都有清晰的“嚓”声，睁眼去看就又会因为过得飞快的时间而变得更加心急。  
在这样下去会被撞破的……  
佐助着急，手上的动作与其说是套弄，不如说是在蹂躏。几乎是掐着自己肿胀的性器，快感中的痛意在脑海里变得明显。以为能依靠这样来压制下欲望，却是小看了身体对快感的追求。痛被快感吞噬同化，化作了更激烈的情潮。佐助后仰着头却痛苦的皱着眉，他就在高潮的临界点，可无论怎么抚弄也没法像往常一样到达高潮。衣物夹在椅背和佐助背脊之间，被蹭起了褶皱，吸进身上的薄汗，和座上的椅垫一样被染得暗下去一块。  
还差一点……就只差一点……  
“我说佐助啊，这个忍具包是你落下的吧？穿着浴衣你究竟是绑在哪里啊我……说？”  
鸣人回来了。佐助几乎绝望地闭上了眼，自己这般不堪的模样终究还是被他看到了吗？  
障子被拉开，进来的人明显被屋内他的样子怔住，佐助缩在椅子上，紧紧蜷起了身子。  
已经打算好找消费者协会投诉大蛇丸的鸣人在脑内干脆利落地划掉了那个计划，沉默着将障子拉上然后落锁。佯装着一副镇定的样子坐到佐助面前的桌上，“佐助，你……你还好吧？”  
“你看这样子像是还好吗？”佐助抬起头瞪他，可是因为脸上的潮红和眼角生理性的泪水实在是没有什么魄力，与本意相反，更像是在勾引。  
“我……”登时，鸣人小腹一紧，蹭到佐助面前吻了他的嘴唇，“我帮你？”  
那个吻，成了压垮他理智的最后一根稻草。

鸣人坐在桌上，一手撑着桌子的木板，另一手罩住鼻口。佐助用手扶着鸣人还未完全勃起的性器，鼻尖贴上了他的耻毛，嘴唇亲吻上边上的皮肤，嘬起一块用牙轻轻啮过后又松开，手上套弄着鸣人的性器，不时用指尖搔刮着龟头的边界。在鸣人耻骨边上啃咬舔舐似乎收获了可观的成效，他勃起了，怒张的性器上搏动的青筋都能够看得清清楚楚。  
“变态，兴奋成这样……”佐助瞥向他，将贴在脸侧的额发拨开，侧脸去亲吻根部。  
“唔。”忍住想直接拽他起来接吻的冲动，鸣人闷哼一声。  
性器挨在佐助的脸侧，被一些细碎的头发搔得发痒，不自觉又胀大了一些。从茎根慢慢亲吻到柱顶，佐助犯难了，他没法把鸣人的性器完全含住。嘴张张合合几次，最后还是大张开了口把它含进口中。  
鸣人罩在脸上的手猛地收紧，连撑在桌上的手指也紧紧扣着桌面。佐助没有勉强自己去吞他的性器，只是浅浅含了龟头吮吸舔舐。被涨满了口腔，佐助只能发出闷在口腔的喘息声，这样要比清晨睡醒时慵懒的哼声还要性感的声音，混合着湿软的鼻息像是猫一样不急不缓地挠着鸣人的心口。佐助湿软的舌点弄着精口，里面泌出的透液也被舌卷了吞下，手则像是在使坏一样一会儿用手指描摹着性器上涨起的青筋，一会儿又转去捧着卵蛋适力地揉捏，最后，甚至还坏心地按上了肿胀的会阴。像是被电击到似的，鸣人猛地一把推开佐助，才总算是没有射在他的嘴里，然而在所难免的，佐助额发上挂上了浊白的精液，还有些落在鼻翼和脸颊。  
“抱歉，佐助。你不要睁眼，我帮你擦干净。”鸣人转身去拿桌上放着的卫生纸。回头看时佐助已经用手指把它们尽数刮下，那些东西粘稠地挂在他的手指上，鸣人拿了纸伸手打算去擦，佐助却先他一步将沾着精液的手指放进口中。舌头顺着将手指一根根舔过去，舔掉上面沾着的浊液吞咽下肚。  
仅是想要尝试，鸣人伸手刮下精口上的精液伸手到佐助嘴边，对方并没有排斥反是含住他的手指吮掉上面的白浊。  
这样的佐助他是头一次见到。  
鸣人有些意外的同时又有些惊喜。稍稍弯下身子去寻佐助的嘴唇，对方就很主动地迎了上来。跪立在地上仰头去亲吻坐在矮桌上的鸣人，主动探进去的舌被吮得啧啧作响，就连气息也被扰乱。佐助引着鸣人的手去触摸他的下身，等鸣人握住了才松开去勾鸣人的后颈。  
手中的性器上很潮湿，就连根部的耻毛都是湿的，热热的在他手心涨着，鸣人才只是轻轻套弄了两下对方的的喉间就发出难耐的哼声。  
惨了……超想进去……  
鸣人在心头暗叫不妙，射过一次的下身再次胀大起来。松开握着佐助性器的手，对方立刻就不悦地把手扣了回来，执意要让鸣人继续摸他。飞快探了另一只手去结了印，屋中“嘭”的一声多了一个鸣人的影分身。  
佐助听到动静睱开闭着的眼，斜瞟过去看到鸣人变出的影分身眼睛猛地瞪大。  
影分身的鸣人从鸣人背包中找出润滑油，倒了些在手心草草两下抹在勃起的阴茎上，撩起佐助身后垂着的衣摆双手掐上他的臀用力的揉捏了两下，果然，佐助的身体对此作出了反应。朝向影分身，翘起了臀。手中的臀弹性充盈，稍稍用力就能在上面留下通红的指印，掐着臀瓣将其分开，鸣人的目的是其间浅粉的后穴。  
“佐助……”鸣人咬着佐助的下唇，对上佐助转回来的视线，“我要进去了。”  
将炙热的性器抵在了正在张合的穴口，鸣人难抑的兴奋。不同于鸣人，佐助慌了，即使被药物弄得脑子一团乱，但接下来会发生的事情让他头脑有了瞬间的清醒，没来得及阻止，鸣人直接将性器顶了进去。  
穴口的褶皱被撑平，穴中的软肉争先恐后地缠上了鸣人的性器，同影分身舒适地叹声一起，还在与鸣人接吻的佐助喉间发出绵长的惊鸣。察觉到佐助正在微颤，鸣人暂时放过佐助已经被他又吮又咬吃得通红的嘴唇，抽出自己探进佐助口腔中的舌。津液牵成一丝，在两人之间连出一条暧昧的线。  
“佐助，很舒服么？”鸣人摊开自己的手掌，上面沾着佐助的精液，“才只是插入就射了……”  
“啊……不、不要说……嗯……”佐助想要去按鸣人的嘴，才一松开他的后颈马上就重心不稳差点摔下去。影分身的鸣人眼疾手快，伸手抓住了他两边的上臂，开始缓慢地抽动。坚硬的龟头在穴壁上磨动，佐助禁不住地颤着下身射出了更多，“别……唔……别动啊，笨蛋……”  
佐助现在的身体似乎每一寸都是敏感带，鸣人甚至不需要刻意去找，只用随意的在里面顶弄佐助都难以遏制住射精的冲动。  
“你可真棒啊！唔……明明还没有给你扩张就已经成这样了。”影分身的鸣人感叹道，他的阴茎几乎要化在里面。这次明明没有任何的扩张，佐助的后穴就已经潮湿柔软得像被充分扩张过一样，这样被他强硬地进入穴口也没有被撕裂就是很好的证明，“还是说……”  
影分身的鸣人往深处用力一顶，佐助“啊”的惊叫一声后又射出一股，“在我来之前已经自己玩过了？”  
要是忍具包还在自己身上，佐助立刻就会掏出苦无来让身后这个影分身消失。可现实却是只要他一动，之前自慰时一直到不了的临界点就会被突破。后穴的神经传上来的快感在传到大脑的途中被放大了好几倍，让他根本无法控制住自己。  
究竟为什么自己的身体会变成这样？佐助百思不得其解。下颚被扳住，牙关被强迫分开，鸣人的舌头又滑了进来。觉得将心思专注在接吻兴许能从交合的部分移开部分注意力，可惜作为鸣人的影分身，对佐助的占有欲也和本人同样的强烈。不允许佐助的“走神”，影分身的鸣人突然用力快速顶弄起来。耻骨与臀肉的碰撞，性器与软肉相摩擦，强行将佐助的注意力牵引回来。  
“这里会舒服么？还是说……是这里？”影分身的鸣人不断转换着角度在佐助的体内冲撞。从记忆里找着曾经撞到过的敏感带的位置撞过去，佐助不禁狠咬了鸣人的舌头。急忙掐开佐助的牙关，鸣人抽出自己的舌，口中弥漫开血的咸味。  
“那里……不行……啊啊！不要了……鸣、鸣人……那边……不、不要……”佐助的声音带着颤音，眼眶里蓄满的眼泪终于还是落了下来。精口里不停地射出精液，像是失禁了一般。  
看着影分身和佐助做爱，总有一种自家爱人被抢了的不悦感，被自己的影分身抢占了甜头可不是鸣人想看到的。在佐助彻底高潮前解除了影分身，少了力量拉住身体的佐助立马往前摔了下去。鸣人早早坐在那儿等，将人抱了个满怀。手绕过佐助的腰掐上他的臀瓣，轻轻一托就将他抱起来往自己已经涨得发疼的阴茎上按。  
“哈啊！啊……好大……”佐助的手抚上两人交合的地方，手又从茎根摸过耻毛，用指尖点着鸣人的耻骨，禁不住莞尔，“吃醋了？”  
“你分明就知道！”鸣人咬上他的锁骨，伸舌舔着他的脖颈，愤愤不平，“还对着他求饶！”  
佐助现在并没有闲余思考，他的大脑里依旧被情欲占着主导，任鸣人扣着他的腰托着他的臀上下颠弄，彻底放弃了与欲望间徒劳的挣扎，任凭其将自己的所有理智思想吞没。浪荡地放声呻吟着也不管是否会有人听到，鸣人很好的把控着深度，不深不浅地顶着他的敏感带。其实今天就算他想要整根没入也不会让自己太难受。脸上满是红潮，佐助低下头去向鸣人索吻。  
一吻结束，佐助附在他耳边小声道：“全部进来吧，鸣人。”  
要说不吃惊是骗人的，鸣人瞪圆了蓝色的眼看向佐助，佐助按着他扣在自己腰上的手往下，紧咬着下唇不让自己在途中发出什么耻人的声音。  
“你可真是……”性器逐渐被软肉完全包裹，穴壁愈往深处就愈加柔软，收缩着挤压着龟头让鸣人舒服得不禁眯起了眼。  
佐助亲吻着他的鼻尖，“简直就是只人形的狐狸。”  
“先说好，待会儿就算你喊不要，我也不会停了。”鸣人抬头就咬住他的下颚，闷闷地说道。

浴衣被扒下来随意弃在房间的地上，已经数不清自己射了几次，佐助腿挂在鸣人的小臂上，大腿的皮肤紧贴着他的胸腹，身体像是早被快感麻痹，再怎么刺激也起不来反应，性器塌软着时不时吐出点透明的爱液，后穴被抽插到发疼，大概是肿了，可惜抱着自己的这个人还完全没有停止的打算。  
被龟头擦过敏感带对现在的佐助来说几乎就是折磨，才刚无力地靠上身后的墙壁犯困，触到敏感带的快感就窜上背脊让他保持清醒，性器就算半硬也因为后穴穴口肿胀的疼无法勃起，他整个人被鸣人对折了抵在墙边，随着他的动作身体也跟着抽动。  
“鸣人……嗯……够、够了，不要了……”佐助只感觉到身体的乏力，连动一动手指都觉得累。鸣人却还在不知餍足地抱着他往腰间送。  
“再一会儿，我……唔……哈啊！”鸣人哼出一口气，将精液留在了佐助体内。又在回味了一会儿高潮的韵味，这才有些舍不得地抽出了性器。一股浊液跟着涌了出来，在榻榻米上汇成一滩。  
“……体力白痴。”佐助的声音有些哑，被鸣人抱着，整个人都昏昏欲睡。  
鸣人抱他去坐下的时候不慎踢翻了自己的背包。没有合好的背包里穿着粉末的小药瓶滚了出来，周遭的空气像是瞬间凝固了一样，佐助斜眼看向鸣人。鸣人尴尬得别开了脸，不去对佐助的视线。  
“你下药了？”佐助问。  
鸣人不回答，额角悄悄淌下的一滴冷汗，很好地出卖了他。  
都不需要用到写轮眼，佐助当场就识破了鸣人的小心思。轻轻叹了口气，佐助发现自己已经连生气的力气都没有了，带着深深的无奈，一边说着“下不为例”，一边琢磨着找大蛇丸开发一种能让人短时间阳痿的药以备不时之需。  
远在森林中隐蔽的研究所内的大蛇丸打了个喷嚏，缓了缓，继续做他的实验。


End file.
